


Wedding Night

by SharkGirl



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, EmiMike, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Italiano | Italian, LeoJi (mentioned), M/M, MilaSara (implied), Smut, Victuuri (mentioned), Wedding, safe sex, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “Aww.” Emil faked a pout. “And here I thought we could celebrate as if it was our own wedding night.”“Oh.” Michele’s face flushed and he averted his gaze.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Originally I was like, "Oh no, I can't write Emil and Mickey having sex! They're so sweet and innocent!" But then...ya know...I aged them up. So, here's some filth!!
> 
> This takes place in a slightly different universe than the one in my Moments series. All of the characters are a few years older. And, now that I think about it, I didn't mention it, but Sara is marrying Mila. Please keep in mind that this takes place in Kubo-sensei's wonderful world of love, tolerance, and acceptance.  
> I also HC that Michele and Sara are Catholic. I doesn't affect the story much, but if you were wondering about their first communion and mass ^^;
> 
> I'd like to thank both [nunii-chan](http://nunii-chan.tumblr.com) and [nerily](http://nerily.tumblr.com) for helping me translate lines into Czech and Italian respectively. You two were so patient and helpful. Thanks for putting up with me, haha! ♥  
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!!

They were barely through the door before Emil was on him, lips latching onto Michele’s neck while the other let out a throaty laugh.  The cab ride from the church to the hotel had been torture.

“You look so good in this suit,” Emil breathed against his skin.

“You think so?” Michele asked, pulling back to look up at him with dark violet eyes.

“Of course.” He pressed his hips forward, pinning his boyfriend against the back of the door. “Couldn’t you tell?”

“I think everyone in the church could tell,” Michele replied, fisting Emil's hair and pulling him in for a quick kiss.  “You were staring at me all mass.”

“I couldn’t help it,” Emil reasoned, dotting kisses along the other’s jaw and back down his neck. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“At a wedding, isn’t it the bride who should get the most attention?” He sucked in a breath as Emil bit down on the sensitive flesh.

“I only hope Sara will forgive me.” Emil reached up and cradled Michele’s head before kissing him again.  As always, Michele was hot in every sense of the word, his lips warm against Emil’s and his tongue scorching as it brushed against his.

“I’m,” Michele began when they pulled apart, both gasping for breath, “I’m sure she’ll understand.” Emil tugged him closer, enjoying the feel of the other man in his arms after they’d been separated for so long.  Well, they were both in the wedding party, but Michele had given Sara away, so they didn’t get to spend much time together for the majority of the morning.  “She will, however,” Michele interrupted, “be quite upset if her best man and one of her groomsmen are late for the reception.”

There was only a small gap between the actual wedding and the reception.  And most of that had been filled with a professional bridal party photo shoot and the drive over.  They didn’t have much time.

“I know,” Emil sighed against his temple, but he didn’t release him. “Just a few more minutes.”  To his surprise, Michele didn’t snap at him or pull away, but instead, wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Emil down for another kiss. “What was that for?”

“You’re cute,” Michele said with a small shrug.

“Cute?” Emil chuckled. “Not ruggedly handsome?”

“Don’t push your luck.” The other man drew his brows down and Emil couldn’t help but laugh.  “Anyway,” Michele checked his watch, “We’d better hurry or we’ll be missed.”

“You’re right.” Emil pulled back and straightened himself as best he could. “But after lunch,” he began, leaning close so he could whisper in Michele’s ear. “You’ll reward me for my patience, won’t you?” His boyfriend shuddered and he inwardly smirked.

Michele put a hand on his chest, pushing him back before he pinched the end of his beard with his free hand. “If you behave.”

 

Emil sat in his chair, unable to eat another bite.  His sore arm muscles screamed at him as he held up his champagne flute for yet another toast.  How many uncles did Michele and Sara _have_?  But, after what seemed like an eternity, it was Michele’s turn to stand up and raise his glass.

He said some very lovely things about the couple and he only started to cry twice – Emil was so proud! – but as his speech went on, Emil found it harder to concentrate on what his boyfriend was saying.  He was too distracted by the way Michele filled out his suit.  The back was just a little tight – form-fitting, really – and Emil had the perfect view of it as the other man droned on about pigtails, braces, and their first communion.

His mind began to wander.  Thoughts of what they were going to do once the reception ended filling his head.  Michele looked so good in that suit, but Emil couldn’t wait until he got him out of it.

Would the other man be extra emotional because of the important day?  Would he cling to Emil like his life depended on it?  Or would the six or seven glasses of champagne that he’d already downed cause Michele to be a bit more confident than usual?

Suddenly, the elder Crispino was seated beside him again, the microphone having been passed to his father.

“Ah, glad that’s over,” Michele said with a relieved sigh.

“You and me both,” Emil muttered under his breath. “So,” he cleared his throat and spoke up. “Now that we’ve eaten and paid our respects, dancing, yes?”  He couldn’t wait.  Once everyone got up, the lights would dim and the two could press together as closely as they wanted on the dance floor.  Plus, placing his hands on Michele’s hips and grinding against him might just get the other man to excuse himself from the reception early, with Emil in tow.

“What do you mean?” Michele furrowed his brow.

“Well, we’re done eating, right?” Emil asked, bouncing his knee as he impatiently waited for someone, anyone, to call them out to the dance floor.

“No.” The other man pulled a face. “That was just the _antipasto_.”  Just then, a fleet of waiters carrying large trays walked into the ballroom.  “They’re about to serve the main course.”

Emil’s stomach gave a terrible lurch.

 

After the plates were cleared, it was time to cut the cake.  Emil knew it would be rude not to eat a slice, but he also wanted to live to see his twenty-fifth year.  Thankfully, a bite would suffice and he was able to leave the rest of the fondant-covered confection on his plate.

Then, finally, _finally_ , it was time to dance.  Emil loved dancing, he really did.  But, he was dying to get back to their room and finish what they started earlier.  It didn’t help that Michele had given his backside a squeeze as he passed by, biting his lower lip and looking Emil up and down.

And  _of course_ , Emil couldn’t retaliate, because Michele ran off to slow dance with Sara, leaving him to wait – rather impatiently – as Victor and Yuuri drunkenly bumped into him and Leo and Guang Hong accidentally stepped on his toes.

Then, just when Emil thought he should give up and go sit back down, the music changed and the lights turned low.  The thumping of the bass reverberated through his body and the guests around him pulled apart and threw their hands in the air, hips gyrating and bodies moving to the beat.

Somehow, Michele found him, taking Emil’s hand and placing it on his hip before he straddled his thigh. “I love this song,” he shouted over the music. “Catchy.” Though, honestly, Emil couldn’t hear the words at all.  Not with a sexy, suit-clad, slightly tipsy Michele riding on his thigh.

They lasted about two minutes.  Just long enough for the song to melt into another high intensity number.  That’s when Michele grabbed Emil’s hand and pulled him, weaving his way through the crowd.  It was hard to keep up, but Emil did his best, tripping over a foot here or there.

Then they were free.  The music now distantly throbbing on the other side of the double doors.

“Mickey?” Emil asked, wondering if it was too much to hope that they were really leaving.

“I think we stayed long enough,” Michele offered, flashing a cheeky grin.  Without a second thought, Emil grabbed his boyfriend around the middle and hoisted him over his shoulder.  “Emil! _Che diavolo fai?!_ ”

“What am I doing?” Emil replied innocently. “Carrying you to the room, of course.”

“Like this?!” Michele screeched.  Emil couldn’t see his face, but he could feel the heat radiating off of it.

“Would you prefer princess-style, _Principessina_.” He couldn’t hide his grin, so he didn’t bother.  He felt Michele stiffen in his hold.

“Who taught you that word?” His boyfriend sounded angry, embarrassed and, if Emil wasn’t looking too much into it, a little amused.  Of course, Emil wasn’t about to sell his sister-in-law up the river.

“Electronic dictionary,” he replied and then started walking toward the elevators.

 

Halfway to their room, Emil realized that carrying a man nearly as tall and as heavy as he was wasn’t the best idea.  So, he set Michele down and they walked the rest of the way in silence.  And, even though his boyfriend was red-faced and refused to look at him, Michele didn’t pull away when Emil reached for his hand and laced their fingers.

“You’re not still mad at me, are you?” Emil asked sheepishly when they arrived at their room.

“I’m not mad,” Michele replied, sounding very mad indeed.

“I was just making sure.” He ushered him inside and closed the door, locking the deadbolt and securing the chain – just in case. “So, it’s okay if we continue from where we left off?”

With an over exaggerated sigh, Michele dropped his hands and gave Emil the softest of smiles. “I suppose. I’m not _that_ mad, after all.”

“Ah, so you _were_ mad.” Emil closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s not nice to lie, Mickey.”

“Then…maybe you should teach me a lesson.”

Emil had spent the reception envisioning how their evening would go.  He thought that Michele might be a sobbing mess by the time they got back to the room – heartbroken that his beloved baby sister was all grown-up.  But to have his boyfriend say something like that, well, that was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

“Aww.” Emil faked a pout. “And here I thought we could celebrate as if it was our own wedding night.”

“Oh.” Michele’s face flushed and he averted his gaze.

Emil hated for the other man to lose confidence, but he couldn’t help but to tease him.  And, just as he was about to open his mouth to apologize, Michele grabbed his wrist, moving his hand and placing it just above the swell of his backside.

“I don’t really care either way,” Michele breathed, moaning when Emil automatically gave a little squeeze. “Just…” He closed his eyes and craned his neck so their lips nearly touched. “ _Toccami_ , Emil…”

Somehow, they made it to the bed, stripping each other as they went and breaking their kiss only to whip an item of clothing over the other’s head.  Emil pressed forward, knocking Michele onto his back. They hit the mattress, the springs whining loudly beneath their combined weight.

“ _Emil…_ ” Michele moaned, throwing his head back as Emil kissed down his neck, pausing to suck on a patch of olive skin.

“I’ve wanted you all day,” Emil said between pecks. “You looked so good in that suit, Mickey.”  Of course, now the suit was gone, left in pieces on the floor.  Both men were clad in only their boxer briefs now, their interest in each other obvious through the thin fabric.

“You looked pretty – _ah_ – sexy, yourself.” He gasped and arched his back when Emil’s teeth grazed a nipple. “ _Dio…_ ” Michele thread his fingers in his hair, gripping the strands as Emil flattened his tongue and gave the hardened bud a slow lick. “ _Ti voglio_ , Emil…”

He always knew he was doing a good job when his boyfriend forgot to use their shared language.  Not that he minded.  Emil liked the way Italian rolled off of the other’s tongue and, even if he couldn’t understand it all, he could usually get the gist.

“I want you, too,” he replied, wrapping his lips around Michele’s nipple and providing gentle suction.

“A-Ah…!” Michele threw his head back again.  Emil could feel his boyfriend’s erection straining against his belly, the fabric of his underwear damp at the tip.  He wanted it.  He wanted it so badly.  And so did Emil.  But he had to wait.  He knew from experience that the longer he waited, the better it would feel.  He didn’t want to rush into it.

“Mickey,” he panted against his skin as he planted hot, open mouth kisses across his chest toward the other nipple.  He gave it the same treatment as the first.

“Emil… _toccami_ …Emil…” Michele was writhing beneath him, rolling his hips up to get any kind of friction.  Despite his earlier resolution to wait, Emil couldn’t resist the sound of his boyfriend’s sweet voice pleading for him.

“You want me to touch you?” he asked, sliding a hand up Michele's leg and toying with the hem of his underwear before moving up to slide a finger into the waistband.

Michele whined in the back of his throat, lifting his hips to help Emil remove the barrier between them.  With a chuckle, Emil gave a tug, exposing his lover’s hardened flesh.  The sight of it sent heat pooling between his legs. 

“ _Doprdele_ ,” Emil marveled. “You’re so wet.”

“ _Emil…_ ” Michele moaned, sounding half-embarrassed and half-aroused. “Please… _lo voglio_ …I want it…” He looked up at him with clouded violet eyes, his pupils blown and his kiss-bruised lips hanging open.

How could he say ‘no’?  Not that Emil could ever refuse the man below him.  Michele had him wrapped around his finger.  But he wouldn’t have it any other way.

He removed Michele’s underwear the rest of the way and shucked off his own, tossing them both onto the pile next to the bed and settling himself between his lover’s legs.  Emil pressed a gentle kiss to his inner thigh, just above his knee, before glancing up at him.

“What do you want, Mickey?” he asked, rubbing his chin against the soft skin.  When they first started to get intimate, he was afraid it bothered the other man and even offered to shave for him, but then – quite by accident – he learned that Michele didn’t mind and actually enjoyed a little beard-burn on his sensitive skin.

“ _La bocca…le dita…_ ” Michele rambled, canting his hips off of the bed. “Anything… Emil… _ti prego_ … _please_ …”

Switch flipped.

Emil was on him in an instant, sucking on the slightly paler skin of his inner thigh as his fingers brushed over his swollen length, earning him a pleasured hiss from the other man.  He trailed his fingers lower, the tips slipping between Michele's cheeks to tease his entrance.

“ _Mmn…_ ”

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Emil reached over and grabbed the small bag he’d tossed onto the nightstand when they first checked into their hotel room the night before.  He unzipped it and pulled out a well-loved bottle of lubricant.  He poured a liberal amount over his fingers before capping it and setting it to the side.

Although he liked to think he was good at what he did, it seemed like his boyfriend was especially enjoying himself tonight, which, Emil didn’t mind, but he found himself wondering what had gotten him so riled up.  And, when he slid a third finger inside him, watching as his lover practically fucked himself onto his hand, he decided to ask.

“You’re really feeling it tonight,” Emil mused, bending down to lick a stripe up Michele’s erection.  His boyfriend jerked his hips and let out a low hum.  “Was it because we had to wait?” he asked, pumping his fingers in and out, the slick squelching sounds seeming to echo in the room along with his boyfriend's breathy moans.  “Or was it because you couldn’t resist me in a suit?” He smirked.

Michele cracked open an eye and glared down at him before shoving his hand in Emil’s face and pushing him back.  “Shut…up…” he groaned.

Ah, it seemed like Michele wasn’t completely gone just yet.  Well, Emil could fix that.  He grabbed the other's wrist and pulled his hand off of his face, tracing the lines on his palm with his tongue before moving to take two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them in time with his movements.

“O-Oh… _c-cazzo_!” Michele tried to pull his hand away, but Emil held fast, releasing his fingers with an obscene pop.  “Emil…”

“You want my mouth somewhere else?” He guessed, his smile widening when Michele nodded his assent.  Feeling as though he’d teased his boyfriend enough for now, Emil dropped down, taking Michele’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head.

“ _Cazzo si!_ ” Michele lowered his hand and gripped at the comforter below him, his hips alternating between thrusting up into Emil’s mouth and fucking himself down on his hand.  Emil hummed around him, crooking his fingers.  It took a few tries, but he found it, Michele’s sweet spot that had the other man arching off of the mattress and screaming his name as he came.

Emil swallowed what he could and pulled back, admiring his work.  Michele lay on the bed, a panting, sweaty mess.  His lips were red from where he’d been biting on them and his cheeks and chest were flushed.  He looked absolutely beautiful.

“ _Jsi krásný_ , Mickey,” he breathed and cupped his cheek as he leaned down to kiss him.  Michele moaned into the kiss, his fingers gripping Emil’s shoulders as he pulled him closer.  He rolled his hips up, grinding against Emil’s neglected cock.  “Ah… _doprdele_.” Emil closed his eyes and rocked forward, chasing the feeling.

“Emil, c’mon…” Michele trailed a hand down his back and gripped his ass, pulling him closer. “ _Lo voglio_.”

He pulled back and stared into hungry violet eyes.  Michele was so beautiful and he wanted him.  _He_ wanted _him_.  Even after being together for years, it still amazed him.  He loved this man so much.

“ _Já tě tak miluju_ ,” he said in a rush, forgetting himself.  Michele smiled up at him.  He understood that.  Then there was a tan hand sneaking between them and deft fingers wrapping around Emil’s erection, stroking him slowly.

“Fuck me.”

Well, since he asked so nicely.

Even after years of practice, Emil’s hands were shaking as he tore open the foil wrapper.  Something was different.  He couldn’t put his finger on it, but tonight was special.  His entire body buzzed with a strange and pleasant energy.  But he must have been taking too long, because Michele snatched the condom from his hands and rolled it onto Emil’s cock himself, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and a low growl.

“Hurry,” Michele whispered, placing a hand on either side of Emil’s face and drawing him in for another kiss.  He wasted no time, lining himself up and slowly inching his way into Michele’s tight heat.

There was nothing like it.  Nothing in the world could compare to the delicious, spine-melting sensation of being encased inside his lover.  And Michele must have enjoyed it, too, because he was clawing at Emil’s back, babbling incoherently in Italian.

“ _Cazzo, è grosso_ ,” he gasped and shook. “ _Cazzo si…si…Emil…_ ”

“ _Jsi tak dobrej_ , Mickey. You’re so, so good.” He bent down and pressed his forehead against Michele’s as he increased the pace of his thrusts.  The hand that wasn’t supporting his weight sought out his lover’s.  Once he found it, he laced their fingers, squeezing tightly as he drew closer and closer.  “I…won’t last…” he admitted, already feeling the coil ready to snap.

“Me, too.” Michele drew in a shaky breath, the blunt nails of his other hand digging into Emil’s shoulder. “ _Cazzo_ …Emil…fuck…I’m…” He arched his back, a choked sob escaping his lips as he came again.  Emil was quick to follow, unable to resist when his lover tightened around him.

They collapsed onto the bed in a tangle of sweaty and sticky limbs, both of them desperately trying to catch their breath.  Suddenly, Michele chuckled, a breathless laugh that caused his chest to rumble beneath Emil’s cheek.

“What?” Emil glanced up at him.

“We didn’t even turn down the bed.” He laughed again, still winded.  He was right, of course.  They hadn’t bothered to remove the comforter or pull the sheets out of the way.

“Well, I _was_ a bit distracted,” Emil offered with a lopsided grin.

“I guess I’m partly to blame,” Michele conceded.

“Mhm,” he agreed. “Not that I'm complaining, but...what got into you, anyway?” he asked, pulling himself up and collapsing to the side.  The other man didn’t answer, so he wrapped his arms around him and cradled him against his chest.  “Mickey?”

“Well, there was the waiting,” Michele began and then pinched the back of Emil’s hand when he snorted. “And…I sort of liked what you said.”

“You did?” Emil raised his brows.  He’d said a lot of things.  What had Michele liked?

“About this being like our wedding night.” Michele ducked his head, his cheeks tinting.  Emil’s heart fluttered in his chest and he gave his lover a squeeze.

“You want to get married, Mickey?” he asked, swallowing down nervous excitement.

“That’s not a very romantic proposal,” the other deadpanned, glaring at him over his shoulder.

“Then,” Emil tried again. “If I do everything right, get you a ring, take you out on a fancy date, and then write your name in fireworks-” Michele cut him off by grabbing a pillow and hitting him in the face with it.  Emil laughed and tossed it to the side. “If I do all of that…would you agree to marry me?”

Michele brought a hand to his chin, puckering his lips as though he was mulling it over.  And, even though they were only joking around, Emil broke out in a cold sweat.  Finally, his boyfriend broke the awkward silence.

“I’ll think about it,” he teased, turning around in Emil’s embrace so they were facing each other. “It’d have to be a very nice ring.”

“Only the best for you.” He smiled and tilted his chin up, pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss.  Just then, their phone began to ring.  Odd.  They both had their cellphones in the room, so why the landline?  Emil reached for it, but Michele beat him to it.

“Hello?” he answered, brow furrowed.  But, as the person on the other end of the line spoke, Michele’s face grew redder and redder.  “Yes, of course. I understand. We’re very sorry. Yes. Thank you.”  He slammed the phone down on the receiver and turned wide eyes on Emil.

“What was that about?” he asked, confused.

“Noise complaint,” Michele answered, looking mortified. “The front desk asked if we could keep it down.”

Emil bit his lips to keep from laughing, but Michele caught on in an instant.

“This is serious, Emil!” his boyfriend shouted, but he burst into a fit of giggles, pulling the angry Italian into a bone-crushing hug. “No, no. Don’t touch me! This is all your fault!”

“Aww, but you were begging me to touch you before,” Emil said. “Here, let’s ask our neighbors. I’m sure they can vouch for-”

“EMIL!!” he screeched and, a second later, their phone started ringing again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. Have I mentioned this? Ah~♥
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com) or my NSFW tumblr @xxxjubesy!
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
>  
> 
> Italian  
> Antipasto - an appetizer  
> Che diavolo fai?! - What the hell are you doing?!  
> Principessina - My Little Princess  
> Dio – God  
> Cazzo si – Shit, yes  
> Ti voglio – I want you  
> Lo voglio – I want it  
> le dita – your fingers  
> la bocca – your mouth  
> Toccami – touch me  
> Cazzo, è grosso – fuck, it’s big  
> Cazzo – literally means dick, but used as “fuck”  
> Ti prego - Please
> 
> Czech  
> Jsi krásný - You're beautiful  
> Já tě tak miluju – I love you so much  
> Jsi tak dobrej – You’re so good  
> Doprdele - fuck


End file.
